Jimcules
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Hercules
1. Prologue

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lion King, Little Mermaid, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Princess and the Frog, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Joe Jonas' baby picture, Peter Pan, Sword in the Stone, and Hercules.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jim's POV! Unless I switch it to Melody's POV. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Prologue:

_Genie: Long ago, in the faraway part of Ancient Montressor, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Jimcules. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-_

_Rapunzel: Will you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Montressorian tragedy._

_Pocahontas: Lighten up, dude._

_Belle: We'll take it from here, darling._

_Genie: You go, girls._

Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel shook their hips then their shoulders to the music.

_Belle: We are the Princesses. Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes._

_Pocahontas: Heroes like Jimclues._

_Rapunzel: Girl, you mean Hunk-cules. Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-_

_Belle: Our story actually begins long before Jimcules, many eons ago..._

Belle made a set of stairs with black and white ribbon.

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella and Pocahontas (singing): Ooh!_

_Belle: Back when the world was new the planet Earth was done on its luck and everywhere sinister men called villains ran amok_

_Rapunzel: It was a nasty place_

_There was a mess wherever you stepped_

_Belle: Where chaos reigned_

_And earthquakes_

_And volcanoes never slept_

_Rapunzel: Whoo!_

_Say it, girlfriend!_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: And then came along Sinbad_

_Rapunzel: He hurled his thunderbolt-_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: He zapped_

_Rapunzel: Locked those suckers in a vault_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: They're trapped_

_And on his own,_

_Stopped chaos on its tracks_

_And that's the Gospel Truth_

_The guy was too Type A_

_To just relax_

_Pocahontas: And that's_

_The world's first dish_

_Rapunzel: Yeah, baby!_

_Pocahontas and Rapunzel: Sinbad tamed the globe_

_While still on his youth_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: Though, honey,_

_It may seem impossible_

_That's the Gospel Truth_

_On the Spaceport_

_Life was neat_

_And smooth_

_And sweet vermouth_

_Although honey,_

_It may seem impossible_

_That's the Gospel Truth_

_Oh_

_Rapunzel: Uh-huh_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: Oh_

_Pocahontas: Hey_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: Oh_

_Belle: Hey_

_Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel: Ah_

_Aurora: Hey_

Gods and Goddesses gathered around the spaceport in honor of baby Jimcules. A baby's laugh was made. "Jimcules!" A woman named Sarah said, smiling and he grabbed onto her crown. "Behave yourself." She told him, putting her crown back on her head then put him in the crib.

"Oh, look at this." A man named Sinbad said, grinning. "Look how cute he is." He continued then got close to the baby's face. "Hey!" He said. He made some ticking noises as he wagged his finger at him then made some funny noises while keeping his finger close to the baby. The baby laughed then grabbed his finger. He lifted him up. "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his dad, hmm?" He said. The baby put him down.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" A small dragon said as he zoomed over to Sarah. He gave her flowers.

"Why, Mushu, they're lovely." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, you know, I had Eraqus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" He said then went to Sinbad. "Fabulous party. You know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Phoebus discovered himself." He said.

"Mm." Sinbad said with a chuckle. The two were unaware of the baby taking a lightning bolt from Sinbad's side.

"Dear... Keep those away from the baby." Sarah warned him.

Sinbad looked then looked at Sarah. "Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun." He told her as the baby was eating some of the lighting. He accidentally put it on his lips and got a little shock. He looked at it then threw it as he started crying. Some gods jumped out of the way and one hit it with his sword. It hit a pillar but it put itself back together seconds later. Sarah was holding the baby while Sinbad was patting his head. "Oh." He said with a chuckle then looked at the gods and goddesses. "On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all of your wonderful gifts." He announced.

"What about our gift, dear?" Sarah asked him.

"Well, let's see here. We'll take- hmm, yes, a little Cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of Nimbostratus, and a dash of Cumulus." He said as he was making a baby horse out of clouds. The baby gurgled as he touched the head of the cloud. It poofed into a real foal's head. The foal shook the rest of the clouds off and his body appeared. "His name is Spirit." He said as the foal sniffed the baby's face. "And he's all yours, son." He continued as Spirit fell slightly then used his wings. The baby bumped their heads together then gurgled and laughed.

Spirit made a high-pitched soft laugh then licked the baby's face. "Mm." The baby said as he looked like he was going to crying. Spirit made a soft groan as he cuddled his face close to the baby's. "Mm." The baby said as he hugged spirit.

"Aw!" The gods and goddesses cooed.

Sarah handed the baby to Sinbad. "Mind his head." She told him.

"He's so tiny." He said, smiling. The baby let out a cute yawn and Sinbad put the baby close to his face. "My boy. My little Jimcules." He said as he put the baby back in the crib. He kissed his cheek and put the blanket on his body.

The baby was about to sleep when a voice spoke up. "How sentimental." The voice said. Everyone looked over to see that the voice belonged to an eight-legged figure named Scroop. "You know, I haven't bee this choked up since I got a hunk of Moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" He asked and everyone glared at him. Well not everyone. "So is this an audience or a mosaic?" He asked as he walked. "Hey, how you doin'?" He asked as he pitched a god's cheek then went to a goddess. "Lookin' good. Nice dress." He said and the goddess was surprised.

"So Scroop, you finally made it." Sinbad said, putting his arm around Scroop's shoulder in a brotherly way. "How are things at Treasure Planet?" He asked, putting his hand on Scroop's shoulder.

"Well, they're just fine, you know." He said, taking Sinbad's hand off with on finger. "A little dark, a little gloomy, and as always- hey, full of dead people, what are you gonna do?" He said then pushed Sinbad out of the way. "Ah! There's the little sunspot," He said, walking to the crib. "Little snootchie." He continued as the baby murmured and he was making a toy with his hands. The toy had spikes on the head. "And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? Here you go. Ya just-" He said then groaned in pain as the baby grabbed onto his finger. He pulled his finger out of the baby's grip. "Sheesh!" He said as the foal laughed. "Uh, powerful little tyke." He murmured.

"Come on, Scroop, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Sinbad said, putting his arm around Scroop's shoulder.

Scroop took Sinbad's arm off and moved away. "Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig that you know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Sinbad, so...can't. Love to, but can't." He said and walked away.

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death." He said then realized the pun he made. He grinned. "Hah! Work yourself to death!" He said and laughed. The gods and goddesses laughed with him. They laughed as he plopped onto his chair that appeared magically. "Oh, I kill myself!" He said.

Scroop chuckled then grew serious. "If only, if only..." He said to himself as he walked away.

_Belle(narrating): If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Scroop, 'cause he had an evil plan._

_Rapunzel(singing): He ran Treasure Planet_

_But thought the dead_

_Were dull and uncouth_

Scroop zapped some souls that were trying to get him with fire

_He was as mean_

_As he was ruthless_

He blew at his finger like a gun and some smoke came out.

_Rapunzel: And that's_

_The Gospel Truth_

He threw a slice of meat at three hyenas

_Rapunzel: He had a plan_

_To shake things up_

_And that's_

_The Gospel Truth_

Scroop got out of the boat. "Flotsam!" He yelled.

An eel came down the stairs. "Coming, your most lugubriousness." He said then tripped and started falling until he hit a torch. "Ow!" He yelled in pain as he jumped up.

"Jetsam!" Scroop yelled.

The second eel came down. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!" He said then collided with Flotsam which caused Jetsam to be in the air and Flotsam on the ground. Jetsam fell on Flotsam and Flotsam screamed in pain. Scroop rolled his eyes at the two.

"Flotsam!" Flotsam said.

"And Jetsam!" Jetsam said.

"Reporting for duty!" The two said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just let me know the instant the villanesses arrive." Scroop said as he was going up the stairs.

"Oh! They're here!" Jetsam said.

"What? The villainesses are here and you didn't tell me?" He asked angrily.

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" The two said as they turned into worms.

"Memo to me, memo to me, maim you after my meeting." Scroop said and went up the stairs. Flotsam and Jetsam looked at each other then turned to their normal selves and followed Scroop.

"Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight." A villainess named Yzma said. Another villainess named Maleficent was holding the thread of life good and tight while Yzma was ready to cut it.

She cut it and a scream was made. "Incoming!" The third villainess named Gothel said. The three cackled and laughed as a spirit of a woman came through the room, past Scroop and to another. There was a sign above the entrance of the other room that read _Over 5000000000 served. _The last zero turned into a one.

Scroop looked at the sign then at the villainesses and smiled. "Ladies! Hah! I am so sorry that I'm-" He said as he walked over to them.

"Late." The three said.

"We knew you would be." Maleficent said, taking an orb away from Gothel.

"We know everything." Yzma said.

"Past." Maleficent said.

Yzma took the orb away from Maleficent. "Present." She said.

Gothel took it away from Yzma. "And future." She said then looked at Jetsam. "Indoor plumbing- It's gonna be big." She whispered to Jetsam.

"Great. Great-Anyway. See, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of-" He started.

"We know!" The three said.

"Yeah. I know you know. So here's the deal. Sinbad... Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. _Hey, you, get off my cloud, _now he has-" He was interrupted again.

Yzma took the orb from Gothel. "A bouncing baby brat." The three said.

"We know!" Yzma snapped.

"I know. You know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask. Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover bid, or what? What do you think?" He asked.

"Um-" Yzma started but Maleficent stopped her.

"Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future." She told her.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way?" He asked, grabbing Yzma's hand. "Are you-Did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous. I mean, you look like a villainess worse than death." He said. Yzma giggled but Maleficent flicked Yzma in the back of the head, causing Yzma to toss the orb to Jetsam. It was a gross-looking orb.

Jetsam caught it then was grossed out. "Oh, gross!" He said, slightly throwing it at Flotsam.

Flotsam dropped it. "Yech! It's blinkin'!" He said and kicked it.

Scroop caught it, took something out of it, cleaned it with his robe, took Yzma's hand and placed the orb on her hand. "Ladies, please, my fate...is in your lovely hands." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Yzma said as she looked at Maleficent.

"All right." Maleficent said.

"Oh!" Yzma said as she squeezed the orb. It glowed as it lifted up. "In 18 years precisely... The planets will align ever so nicely." She said.

"Ay, verse! Oy." Scroop said.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the villains, your evil band." Maleficent said.

"Mm-hmm, good, good." Scroop said.

"Then the once-proud Sinbad will finally fall, and you, Scroop, will rule all!" Gothel said.

"Yes! Scroop rules!" He said.

"A word of caution to this tale." Gothel warned.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Should Jimcules fight, you will fail." Gothel said. The three cackled as they disappeared into the orb and the orb disappeared with them.

"What?" He exploded then calmed himself. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." He said. They went down the stairs to a different room. "Flotsam?" He asked and Flotsam flinched. "Jetsam?" He asked again and Jetsam flinched too. "Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?" He asked, walking to the center of the room.

"I do not...know!" Flotsam said.

"You can't. They're immortal?" Jetsam asked.

"Bingo! They're immortal. So first you got to turn the little sunspot...mortal." He said as he was holding a vile of liquid with his two fingers.

Night fell and the baby was in his crib, sleeping. The foal was sleeping by the baby's side. Sinbad and Sarah were on their bed in their room, sleeping. The baby and the foal were snoring. The sound of glass breaking and some tittering woke the parents up. "Huh?" Sinbad asked.

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked.

Realization overcame them and Sarah gasped as the two looked at each other. "The baby!" They said and rushed over to where the baby and the foal were at. Sinbad threw open the curtains and the two gasped as they saw the foal trying to get his head out of something. Once the foal got his head free, the foal and the parents looked at the crib and saw that it was empty. The foal let out a soft neigh.

"Jimcules! Oh!" Sarah said then sobbed into her hands.

This angered Sinbad. "No!" He yelled as thunder crashed and lighting went everywhere.

Flotsam and Jetsam were getting away from the Spaceport while each of them were holding the baby's hands. "Now we did it!" Flotsam said.

"Sinbad is gonna use us for target practice!" Jetsam said.

"Just hang onto the kid, Jetsam!" Flotsam snapped as the three crashed into a tree. They tumbled. Flotsam and Jetsam groaned and the baby cried.

Jetsam panicked. "Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" He begged.

"Here you go, kid, a little Montressorecian formula." Flotsam said, shoving the bottle at the baby. The baby started drinking the potion.

"Look at that! He's...changing can we do it now?" Jetsam asked.

"No, no, no. He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop." Flotsam told him.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. Flotsam and Jetsam screamed and ran away, throwing the bottle in the air. It dropped to the ground and broke. A drop fell and turned into a puff of smoke as the baby cried again. "Jasmine, over here." The voice said. A couple appeared around the corner and saw the baby.

The woman named Jasmine gasped and went over to the baby. "Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry." She said, picking the baby up.

The man turned around. "Is anybody there?" He asked as Flotsam and Jetsam slightly peaked out from behind a rock, watching the couple and the baby.

"Now?" Jetsam asked Flotsam.

"Now." Flotsam told him. The two tip-toed then turned into snakes.

"Oh." Jasmine said and cooed.

"Oh, well, he must have been abandoned." The man said, looking at his wife.

"Tarzan, for so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they've answered our prayers." Jasmine said as Tarzan turned the necklace around and saw a name on the back. They were unaware of the snakes that were sneaking up behind Jasmine.

"Perhaps they have... Jimcules?" He read the name from the back of the necklace. The baby saw the snakes and thunder crashed as Jasmine saw the snakes. She gasped as she accidentally dropped the baby. The baby landed on his butt and giggled as he hit the snakes onto the ground then tied them up, picked them up, swung them around and let go while Tarzan and Jasmine were watching the whole thing. The snakes flew away and the couple's eyes followed the direction of were the snakes were going to then they looked at the baby. The baby was giggling as he looked at the couple.

Flotsam and Jetsam hit a wall and turned back to their normal selves. "Help, help, help!" They said.

"Scroop is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened." Jetsam panicked.

"You mean if he find out." Flotsam said.

"Of course he's gonna f-" Jetsam was about to finish his sentence when he realized what Flotsam was getting at then smiled. "If...If is good." He said.

_Belle: It was tragic. Sinbad led all the gods on a frantic search._

_Pocahontas: But by the time they found the baby, it was too late._

_Aurora(singing): Young Jim was mortal now_

_But since he did_

_Not drink the last drop_

_He still retained_

_His godlike strength_

_So thank his lucky stars_

_Belle(speaking): Tell it, girl._

Sarah was in Sinbad's arms as she laid her head on his shoulder. The foal watched them with sad eyes.

_Aurora(singing): But Sinbad and Sarah wept_

_Belle, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Cinderella and Aurora: Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Aurora: Because their son_

_Could never come home_

_They'd have to watch_

_Their precious baby_

_Grow up from afar_

_Though Scroop's horrid plan_

_Was hatched before_

_Jim cut his first tooth_

_The boy grew stronger_

_Every day_

_And that's_

_The Gospel Truth_

_Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Rapunzel and Aurora: The Gospel Truth_

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jim as Hercules**

**Melody as Meg**

**Spirit as Pegasus**

**Zazu as Phil**

**Scroop as Hades**

**Flotsam as Pain**

**Jetsam as Panic**

**Sinbad as Zeus**

**Sarah as Hera**

**Tarzan as Amphitryon**

**Jasmine as Alcmene**

**Mushu as Hermes**

**Gaston as Nessus**

**Gothel(present), Maleficent(past) and Yzma(future) as the Three Fates**

**Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, Rapunzel and Pocahontas as the Muses**

**The dragon from the Black Cauldron as the Hydra**

**Clayton as Cyclops**

**Doctor Facilier, Frollo, Horned King and Ratcliffe as the Titans**

**Baby Joe Jonas as Baby Hercules**

**Baby Spirit as Baby Pegasus**

**Rain as the female horse**

**The merpeople as the townsfolk**

**John as Teen Hercules**

**Arthur as Pain's human form**

**Taran as Panic's human form**

**Eraqus as Orpheus**

**Phoebus as Narcissus**

**Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as Cerberus**

**Sarabi as Old Penelope**

**Triton as Phidas**

**Terra as Jason**

**Aqua as Cleopatra**

**Adam as Odysseus**

**Peter as Perseus**

**Eric as Theseus**

**Aladdin as Achilles**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lion King, Little Mermaid, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Princess and the Frog, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Joe Jonas' baby picture, Peter Pan, Sword in the Stone and Hercules.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jim's POV! Unless I switch it to Melody's POV. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jim's POV:

I was at home with mom and dad when dad wanted to go to the market. On our way to the market, Sarabi had broken her leg so I volunteered to take them there. Dad eventually let me and he placed Sarabi on the cart cart next to him. I ran towards town. "Jimcules, slow down!" Dad said but I was too excited to slow down. "Look out!" He yelled. The hay hit the men.

"Oops! S-s-sorry guys!" I said, looking at them. I didn't hear them yell back.

"Ah!" Dad yelped as I skidded to a stop. I had made a small hole and jumped out. "Thanks, son." Dad said, getting out of the cart. "When Old Sarabi twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for." He said.

I lifted the huge haystack up with one hand. "No problem, pop." I said.

"Uh, don't- don't unload just yet. First I have to finagle with Triton." He said.

"Okay." I said and dropped the haystack back onto the cart which sent Sarabi flying into the air. "Oops, sorry, Sarabi." I said.

"Now, Jimcules, this time, please just-" He started.

"I know, I know. Stay by the cart." I said as I caught Sarabi and placed her onto the cart.

"That's my boy." He said as he ruffled my hair then walked away.

I sighed then heard a voice. "Ah..." The voice said. I looked over and I saw someone in trouble. I rushed over. "Oh, my goodness. Whoa!" The person said.

I caught the other side of the huge pot. "Careful!" I said.

The guy sighed. "Why, thank you." He said.

I popped my head out to look at him. "No problem." I said.

"Why, Jimcules, it's-it's you!" He said.

"Let me, let me help you with that." I said but he spun around.

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it. I'm fine, you just run along." He said, balancing the pot.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Absolutely." He said and closed the curtain.

I walked away then a frisbee landed close by my feet. I picked it up and looked over. "Yo! Give it here!" One of the boys said then he gasped as the three stopped.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry, Jim. We already got...five." The kid said, holding four fingers up. "And we want to keep it an even number." He continued, reaching for the frisbee.

"Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even-" I started but he snatched the frisbee from me and ran off with the two boys.

"What a geek!" One said.

"Destructo boy." Another said.

"Maybe we should call him _Jerkules._" The third one said.

"Yeah." One said with a laugh. Everyone was walking their separate ways as I was walking to the fountain. I sat down and looked down. "Heads up!" The first one said.

I ran after it. "I-I got it!" I said as I jumped up.

"No! Stop!" The first one said as I flew to a pillar.

Once I hit the pillar, I slid down and it started to shake. "Uh-oh." I said as I got up. I grabbed onto it. "Oh no! It's okay." I said, accidentally swinging it. It hit another one, causing it to fall back and knocked another pillar. The second pillar hit another one and each pillar hit another one, causing all of them to fall. I ran after another set of pillars.

"Son!" Dad yelled.

"Hang on, Pop! Be right back!" I yelled, still running. The two sets of pillars were closing in on the store with the pots. I ran over when I slipped. "Watch out!" I yelled and ran into him. The pots flew up then hit the ground. The pots broke and the pillars fell.

I was on my feet now and I looked around then picked up the frisbee. "Nice catch, Jerkules." The boy said, snatching the frisbee away from me again and walked away.

"Son." My dad said, standing next to me.

We heard a pained muffle cry and looked over to see that the man had his head stuck in a pot and was trying to take it off. He managed to get it off and his face was boiling red with anger. "This is the last straw, Tarzan!" He yelled, breaking the pot in front of us.

"That boy is a menace!" A woman said, pointing at me.

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" A man said, pointing at me as well.

The crowd agreed with the man that pointed at me. "He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid. He-He just can't control his strength." Dad defended politely.

"I am warning you. You keep that-that freak away from here!" The pot man said.

"Freak!" A voice said.

"Yeah, go away!" Another said as everyone walked away. Dad and I walked back to the cart. He got on and I walked us home with my head down. I didn't mean to wreck everything.

We got home and I walked to a tree. I sat down in front of it with my head down. I didn't notice Dad sitting next to me. He put his arms on my shoulders. "Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you." He said but I got up and looked at him.

"But pop, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do." I said then sighed. "I just can't. Sometimes... I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be... someplace else." I continued, looking at the sky.

He stood next to me. "Jimcules, son-" He started but I walked away.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." I said, walking away to a cliff. I picked up a rock and skipped it along the water.

_Jim: I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I_

_Belong_

It was dark and I walked back to the house when I saw my parents at the door of the house. Mom was holding something in her hands while Dad had her arm around her shoulder. "Jimcules, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell ya." He said. I was confused but I walked into the house after them.

I sat down on a bench next to Mom. They explained everything. "But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?" I asked.

"This was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of the gods." Mom said as I looked at the necklace.

I started smiling as I got up. "This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Sinbad and-" I started then stopped as I looked at my parents. Actually, I looked at the ones that took care of my all this time and went over to them. I touched Mom's hand and put a hand on Dad's back. "Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but.. I-I gotta know." I said, looking out the window. Morning came and I was ready to go to the temple of Sinbad for answers. Mom put a blanket around my shoulders and I hugged them then walked away. I stopped for a bit, turned slightly around to face them and waved. They waved back and I walked again.

_Jim: I am on my on way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to find_

_Where I belong_


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lion King, Little Mermaid, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Princess and the Frog, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Joe Jonas' baby picture, Peter Pan, Sword in the Stone and Hercules.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jim's POV! Unless I switch it to Melody's POV. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jim's POV:

I got to the temple and walked in. I looked around then looked at the huge statue of Sinbad. I looked at the symbol on the necklace then at the symbol on the robe on Sinbad. I set my bag down, got on my knees and looked down. "Oh Mighty Sinbad, please... hear my and answer my prayer. I need to know: Who I am? Wh-Where do I belong?" I asked then the wind picked up. I looked at the statue then ducked as lightning hit the statue. I slightly looked at it and saw it move.

"Huh?" It asked then it smiled. It put its hand on its heart. "My boy. My little Jimcules." It said as it leaned forward to grab me. I screamed and started running then I ran into a lantern and spit out a candle that was in my mouth. "Hey, hey, hey, hold on, kiddo! What's your hurry? After all these years is this the kind of hello you give your father?" It asked.

I popped out between the fingers. "Father?" I asked.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise!" It said. I coughed then looked at it. "Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes...and my strong chin. Hah!" It continued.

"I-I don't understand. If you're my father, that would make me a-" I said.

"A god." It finished for me.

"A god!" I said, sitting down on my butt.

"Hey, you wanted answers, and by thunder, you're old enough now to know the truth." It said.

I got up. "But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" I asked.

"Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts. But someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on the Spaceport." It explained.

"And you can't do a thing?" I asked.

"I can't, Jimcules, but you can." It said.

"R-Really? W-What? I-I'll do anything." I said.

"Jimcules, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!" It said.

"A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?" I asked.

"First, you must seek out Zazu, the trainer of heroes." It said.

"Seek out Zazu. Right. I'll- Whoa!" I said, falling off of his hand.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" It said, putting me down. "Which reminds me..." It trailed off and whistled. A star came down as it whistled and changed into a flying brown horse. "Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Spirit, but you two go way back, son." It said as the horse landed in front of me. The horse sniffed me then grabbed my face with his hooves.

He bumped my head with his. "Oh..." I said then laughed as he licked my face. "Oh, Spirit!" I said, hugging the horse.

"He is a magnificent horse. With the brain of a bird." The statue said as I got on Spirit's back.

"I'll find Zazu and become a true hero!" I said as Spirit landed on the statue's finger.

"That's the spirit!" It said. (**A/N: get it? Because the horse's name is Spirit. -crickets chirping- Tough crowd.**)

"I won't let you down, father!" I said as he blew us away. "Yee-haw!" I said.

_Jim: I will beat the odds_

_I can go the distance_

_I will face the world_

_Fearless, proud and strong_

_I will please the gods_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Right where I belong_

Spirit got to an island and landed. I got off of his back and walked a bit ahead of him. "Whoa." I said as we jumped when a goat jumped out of nowhere. "You sure this is the right place?" I asked Spirit. He nodded with a nicker then heard laughter and followed the sound. We saw three girls near a pond. I smiled then heard some bird noises. I looked over and saw an animal with his head in a bush. He looked like he was stuck. "What's the matter, little guy? You stuck?" I asked, pulling him out.

"Whoa! Hey, butt out, buddy!" The animal said and I dropped him. I saw him run after the girls. One turned into a tree and hit him with her branch, causing him to land near me. He glared at me as he rubbed his cheek. "What's the matter? You never seen a bird before?" The animal asked.

"Uh, no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Zazu." I said as he ate a grape.

"Call me Zazu." The bird said.

I shook his wing. "Zazu!" I said.

"Ow!" He said.

"Boy, am I glad to meet you! I'm Jimcules. And this is Spirit." I said.

Spirit licked him and he wiped the drool away. "Animals! Disgusting!" He said and started walking away.

I followed him. "I need your help. I want to become a true hero." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me then turned away. "Sorry, kid, can't help ya." He said and closed the door.

"Wait!" I yelled and pulled the door off of its hinges.

"Whoo!" He said.

"Uh, sorry." I apologized and he jumped down. "Why not?" I asked.

"Two words: I am retired." He said as he snatched the door from me while I counted the number of words that sentence was.

"Look, I gotta do this. Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you want so bad you'd do anything?" I asked.

He sighed. "Kid, come inside, I want to show you something." He said. Spirit and I followed but Spirit couldn't fit through the door. I climbed up a ladder then hit my head on something. "Watch it! That was part of the mast to the Argo." He snapped.

"The Argo?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah. Who do you think taught Terra how to sail? Aqua? I trained all those would-be heroes. Adam, Peter, Eric- A lot of short names. And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter than a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Aladdin. Now there was a guy who had it all- The build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'. But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and- Kaboom! He's history." He explained then heavily sighed and walked away. "Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars... All across the sky, and people would say, _That's Zazu's boy. _That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment." He said sadly.

"But I'm different than those other guys, Zazu! I can go the distance. Come on, I'll show you." I said, grabbing his wing and running out the door. I ran to a cliff.

"Geez, you don't give up, do ya?" He asked as I kind of threw him down.

"Watch this." I said and lifted up the thing. I spun around with it then threw it towards a direction.

"Holy Hera...You know maybe if I- No! Snap out of it! I am too old to get mixed up in this stuff again." He said as he started walking away.

I ran in front of him to stop him. "But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Sinbad."I said.

"Hold it! Sinbad is you father, right?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." I said with a nod but he started laughing.

"Sinbad! The big guy. He's your daddy! Mr. Lightning Bolts, read me a book, will ya, da-da?" He asked, still laughing. I was glaring at him as he laughed. "Sinbad! _Once upon a time-_" He imitated Dad then continued laughing.

"It's the truth!" I defended.

"Please!" He said and slid down the hill.

_Zazu: So you wanna be a hero, kid_

_Well, whoop-dee-do_

_I have been_

_Around the block_

_Before with blockheads_

_Just like you_

_Each and every one_

_A disappointment_

_Pain for which_

_There ain't no ointment_

_So much for excuses_

_Though a kid of Sinbad_

_Is asking me_

_To jump into the fray_

_My answer_

_Is two words..._

He was about to give his answer when lightning struck him. Spirit and I kind of ducked. "Okay." He said.

"You mean you'll do it?" I asked.

"You win." He said.

"You won't be sorry, Zazu." I said.

"Oh, gods." He said.

"So when do we start? Can we start now?" I asked.

"Oy, vey." He said.

_Zazu: I'd given up hope_

_That someone would come_

_Along_

_A fella who'd ring the bell_

_For once not the gong_

_The kind who wins trophies_

_Won't settle for low fees_

_At least semipro fees_

_But no,_

_I get the greenhorn_

_I've been_

_Out to pasture, pal_

_My ambition gone_

_Content to spend lazy days_

_And to graze my lawn_

_But you need an advisor_

_A bird, but wiser_

I was having trouble with my bow and arrow and he fixed it.

_Zazu: A good merchandiser and-_

He was sent flying through the field to the target. "Whoa! There goes my ulcer!" He said.

_Zazu: I'm down to one last hope_

_And I hope it's you_

_Though, kid, you're _

_Not exactly a dream come true_

_I trained enough turkeys_

_Who never came through_

_You're my only last hope_

_So you'll have to do_

"Rule #6, when rescuing a damsel..." He started but I took off as he whistled. "Always handle with care." He said. I tripped and fell into the water after the log broke. "Rule #95, kid... Concentrate!" He said. Spirit gave me the swords and I threw them but they landed around Zazu. "Rule #96, aim!" He said.

_Zazu: Demigods_

_Have faced the odds_

_And ended up a mockery_

_Don't believe the stories_

_That you read on_

_All the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid,_

_Is a dying art_

_Like painting a masterpiece_

_It's a work of heart_

_It takes more than sinew_

_Comes down_

_To what's in you_

_You have _

_To continue to grow!_

My muscle broke the measuring tape and I grinned. "Now that's more like it!" He said.

_Zazu: I'm down to one last shot_

_And my last high note_

_Before that blasted_

_Treasure Planet gets my goat_

_My dreams are on you, kid_

_Go make 'em come true_

_Climb that uphill slope_

_Keep pushing that envelope_

I dodged every obstacle and grabbed the dummy in one piece. I landed and the targets appeared around me.

_Zazu: You're my one last hope_

_And kid, it's up to_

_You_

I bent my sword and threw it like a boomerang. It hit the heads of every target. The arrows came at me but I put my shield up and they hit the shield, forming them into the letter _J._ The sword came back to me and I straightened it out. "Yeah!" He said.

I threw the dummy onto his head. I laughed and double high-fived Spirit. "Did you see that?" I asked as the two of us bumped heads. Spirit landed onto my back but I lifted him up. "Next stop, Spaceport." I said and Spirit made a soft trumpeting sound.

"All right, just take an easy, champ." He warned.

"I am ready, I want to get off this island. I want to see battle and monsters! Rescue some damsels..." I said as I caught Spirit. "You know, heroic stuff." I said.

"Well-" He trailed off.

"Aw, come on, Zazu!" I said.

"Well, okay, okay. You want a road test? Saddle up, kid. We're going to France!" He said.

"Yahoo!" I said and got on Spirit after I helped Zazu onto Spirit's back. "So what's in France?" I asked as we were in the air.

"A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep." He said then a female's scream was made. "Sounds like your basic D.I.D.-" He trailed off.

"Hyah!" I told Spirit.

"Damsel in distress." Zazu said, slightlly yelling on the way down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lion King, Little Mermaid, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Princess and the Frog, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Joe Jonas' baby picture, Peter Pan, Sword in the Stone and Hercules.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jim's POV! Unless I switch it to Melody's POV. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

**:D I can't wait because this is where Jim's going to meet Melody! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jim's POV:

We landed and I moved some bushes out of the way to look for a damsel until we saw a girl with slightly long black hair running from a boy. The boy grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, sweetheart." The boy said. She tried getting her arm from his grip.

"I swear, Vanitas. Let me go or I'll-" His laugh interrupted her as she started threatening to kick him.

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery!" He said. I gasped then glared. I walked over, not hearing what Zazu was saying.

"You don't know what you're-" She snarled but I interrupted her

"Halt!" I said and the two looked at me.

The boy walked over to me. "Step aside, Ponytail." He said.

"Pardon me, my good, uh, uh...sir. I'll have to ask you to release that young..." The girl interrupted me.

"Keep movin', Junoir." She snapped, trying to get her arm away.

"...Lady. But you-Are-Aren't you a damsel in distress?" I asked her.

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." She said with a fake smile.

"Uh-" I started then I cleared my throat. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-" I started as I pulled my sword out but the boy punched me and I was sent flying into the water.

"What are you doin'? Get your sword!" Zazu yelled.

"Sword, right, right. Rule #15, a hero is only as good as his weapon!" I said, confident then saw that I was holding a fish. The boy laughed, the girl wasn't amused and the fish screamed. It dived into the water. The boy punched me again and sent me flying towards a rock. I hit my face against the rock.

"Come on, kid! Concentrate!" Zazu yelled. I looked up and spit water out. "Use your head!" He instructed.

I had the wrong idea and smirked softly. "Oh..." I said and got up. I ran fast over to the boy and girl, positioning my head. I made a long growl and bumped my head against the boy's chest. He let go of the girl and was sent flying towards the waterfall.

"All right! Not bad, kid." Zazu cheered.

The girl grunted and coughed. Her hair was in front of her face. I looked then picked her up. "Oh, gee, miss, I'm-I'm really sorry." I said as I set her down on a curved piece of wood.

"Oh." She said.

"That was dumb." I said.

She moved her hair out of the way. "Yeah." She said then looked behind me. I turned around and saw the boy charging at me.

I turned to her as she started squeezing the water out of her hair. "Excuse me." I turned her and ran to the boy. I fought him.

"Nice work! Excellente!" I heard Zazu cheer. I punched the boy and he was sent up to the air then he fell and hit the water. Some things hit his head and he fell forward into the wall. I walked over to Zazu.

"How was that, Zazu?" I asked, putting my sword away.

"Rein it in, Rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues!" He said.

I sighed. "At least I beat him, didn't I?" I asked.

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!" He snapped. Speaking of which, I looked over and saw the girl, drying out her hair. I ignored Zazu for now as I walked over to her.

"Are you, uh, all right, miss, uh-" I started but her hair hit me.

"Melody. My friends call me Mel. At least they would if I have any friends." She said, giving me her shoe and bent down. "So did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm, um, uh..." I stumbled as she stood up.

"Are you always this articulate?" She asked as I gave her shoe back to her.

"Jimcules." I said with a cough. "My-My name is Jimcules." I told her as I followed her.

"Jimcules, huh? I think I prefer Wonderboy." She said as she sat down. Spirit put his wing in front of my face and I moved a flew feathers out of the way.

"So..." I said with a chuckle and moved away from Spirit then leaned against a tree. "Uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh-" I started.

"Pinhead with spiky hair? Well, you know how men are. They think that _no _means _yes _and _get lost _means _take me, I'm yours._" She said. I looked at Spirit and he shrugged then I looked at Melody. "Don't worry, shorty here can explain it to ya later." She said as she walked away. She turned around to face me. "Well, thanks for everything, Jim. It's been a real slice." She said and started walking away again.

"Wait!" I told her and she turned slightly around. "Um...Can we give you a ride?" I asked. Spirit blew at my hair and flew up.

She walked slightly forward with her arms crossed as she looked at him. "Uh, I don't think your kiger mustang likes me very much." She said.

"Spirit? Oh, no, don't be silly. He'd more than happy to- ow!" I said as he threw an apple at my head. I looked up at him as I rubbed my head and he was whistling innocently.

She walked to my side. "I'll be all right. I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything. Bye-bye, Wonderboy." She said and walked away.

I waved slightly. "Bye..." I said softly. "She's something, isn't she, Zazu?" I asked him.

"Yeah, oh yeah, she's really something. A real pain in the patella!" He said but I was too busy watching her walking away then he turned my head towards him then whistled for Spirit. Spirit flew under us and we took off.

He was talking to me. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." I said absentmindedly.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I watched the three fly away with a smile and I softly shook my head then my smile faded then I walked towards the forest. I heard a tree branch break and I gasped softly as I saw two woodland creatures in front of me. "Aw... How cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park." I said sarcastically.

The rabbit glared at me and pointed its finger at me. "Who are you callin' a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny!" It yelled, pointing at its tail.

"A-And I'm his gopher." The gopher said then the two turned into Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Ta-dah!" They said.

I sighed. "I thought I smelled a rat.

"Mel." A voice said and turned my head towards the figure.

"Speak of the devil." I said.

I was being pulled over to him. "Mel, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Mel." He said as I swatted the smoke away and crossed my arms. I had my back towards him. "What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the dark Keyblade master to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of dark Keyblade master-less." He said.

I looked at him. "I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse." I said as I flung the game piece of the dark Keyblade master away and I started walking.

"Fine, so instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, Hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that your best shot." He said.

"Look, it wasn't my fault. It was this Wonderboy, Jimcules." I said, turning my back towards him.

"What was that name again?" He asked. I could tell he was starting to get steamed up in anger.

"Jimcules. He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine, but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute." I said, snapping my fingers once. I ducked as he was shooting fire and it hit a bunch of trees.

"Hmm..." He said as he thought about it. "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time, no foul-ups." He said as he pulled me to his side and my face was touching his. I wasn't pleased by that.


End file.
